


Drowning in Gravity

by TinnieB09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Auror AU, Cuddles!, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Victor Nikiforov has feelings and must be protected, this is inspired from karakvs's post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieB09/pseuds/TinnieB09
Summary: -Please Yuuri,- Victor's broken whisper was almost too faint to be heard, but Yuuri heard it all the same. -If you really have to do this, please promise me you’ll come back.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from karakvs's post, and published with their permission.  
> If you want to look at the post, [this](https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/155366640445/im-legit-so-obsessed-help-me-so-my-dear-friend) is the link!

-Viktor?- Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really wished he didn’t have to do this. -Can we talk?-

-Sure, love, what is it?- Viktor turned around from where he was scribbling down the scheme for his next Quidditch game and smiled brightly at his husband.

-Come and sit with me?-

Viktor walked over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the Auror’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He’d never get enough of kissing Yuuri, of touching him, of just having him in his arms. Every time Yuuri left for one of his Ministry jobs, Viktor missed him so much he couldn’t breathe, so he tried to make up for all the lost time whenever they were together, constantly looking for contact, whether it be holding Yuuri’s hand or kissing him hard against any surface of their house. Not that Yuuri ever minded.

But Yuuri remained unresponsive this time, looking straight ahead, not tilting his head back for a proper kiss, and Viktor frowned.

-What is it, Yuuri?-

Yuuri caught Viktor’s hand from where it rested on his chest and brought it to his mouth to kiss the golden ring, something that he did almost daily, but this time it held a gravity that shook Viktor to his core.

-Please sit,- Yuuri murmured against the ring, and his breath tickled Viktor’s fingers. He moved around the table to sit in front of Yuuri, interlocking their hands as soon as his butt hit the chair.

Yuuri looked up at him and smiled faintly, giving his husband’s hands a reassuring squeeze. His smile didn’t completely reach his eyes, and it disappeared almost instantly.

-I’ve been assigned to a new task, Vitya.- Yuuri said, and his voice broke on the pet name. He took another deep breath and continued, squeezing his eyes shut. -I have to infiltrate a Death Eater group and bring back as much information as possible. Without, y’know, getting caught and killed,- the words left his lungs in a rush, and hung heavy in the silence between them.

-When.. when are you leaving?- Viktor was holding on to Yuuri’s hands for dear life, as if he had no intention of ever letting go. He didn’t.

-Tomorrow morning, and if everything goes as planned I should be back in a month,- Yuuri finally opened his eyes and held Viktor’s tear-filled gaze. -I won’t be able to contact you, in any way, for as long as I’m gone. It would be too dangerous. However…-

Yuuri freed his hands from Viktor’s death-like grip and took off his ring. Then he gently took off his husband’s and put them both on the table between them. He moved his wand over them, making the rings shine for a moment.

-I charmed them,- Yuuri explained, sliding the ring back on Viktor’s finger. -Yours will get warm once a day, at exactly 1pm. That way you’ll know I’m alright. If it doesn’t get warm…-

Yuuri didn’t need to finish the sentence, and Viktor didn’t let him, anyway. He threw himself at his husband, hiding his tears in his neck.

-Please Yuuri,- his broken whisper was almost too faint to be heard, but Yuuri heard it all the same. -If you really have to do this, please promise me you’ll come back.-

Yuuri held Viktor tight, his fingers buried in his silver hair.

-I promise.-

 

 

The next morning Yuuri’s alarm clock rang at 4am and he turned it off as soon as it started ringing. Not that either of them were sleeping anyway.

Viktor was holding Yuuri in between his legs, his arms wrapped tight around his stomach. They’d made love once, twice, three times, and afterwards they found themselves, panting and tired, unable to close their eyes. So they’d wrapped their arms around each other and lay under the blankets, breathing in the other’s presence, tragically aware that it could be the last time they were together.

Viktor started silently crying in Yuuri’s hair, obviously trying not to let his husband notice. He didn’t need any added burden, he didn’t need to be strong for Viktor when he was the one who was going to risk his life. Viktor was the one who had to be strong, but he couldn’t bear the thought of his husband leaving him. Leaving him forever.

Yuuri noticed the slight change in Viktor’s breathing and turned around to face him. He cupped his face with both hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, then he kissed his husband slowly, their lips sliding together and tongues meeting halfway. Viktor’s mouth tasted like tears, and Yuuri tried his best to kiss the taste away, ending up straddling Viktor’s hips with his legs, with his arms holding his husband impossibly close. When they separated Yuuri rested his forehead against Viktor’s and bit back tears of his own.

-I wish you didn’t have to go,- whispered Viktor, holding Yuuri’s gaze.

-Me, too,- the knot in Yuuri’s throat was keeping him from saying more than two words at a time.

-I love you,- Viktor said, and kissed Yuuri with renewed vigor. -I love you so much. Please come back home.-

And right then, in front of Viktor’s intense eyes, Yuuri finally broke down. Once the tears made their way past his eyes, they seemed to keep coming and coming, wetting his cheeks and Viktor’s fingers. Yuuri found himself pulled into Viktor’s embrace, his face hidden in his neck and his husband’s hands stroking his hair and back.

Viktor kept whispering his love into Yuuri’s ear, and he found himself chocking on the same words, sobbing them onto Viktor’s shoulder.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love…_

When Yuuri finally managed to get himself back together, he barely had time to get ready to leave, and yet he couldn’t find the strength to leave this bed, this man whom he loved more than anything else in the world.

He pulled back from the embrace to stare once more at Viktor’s face, trying to memorize every single detail, the exact color of his eyes, the way his mouth always seemed to be on the edge of a smile, the way his hair fell and the curve of his eyebrows, just in case it was the last time he saw him. Just in case. Viktor seemed to be doing the same, his eyes roaming over Yuuri’s face before stopping to look directly into Yuuri’s eyes. His jaw settled into something resembling defiance as he kissed Yuuri once more.

-Be careful, золотце,- he said, the Russian tumbling easily out of his mouth and directly into Yuuri’s.

-I always am, лапочка,- Yuuri answered, and an almost-smile formed on his face.

 

 

 

During the next month, Viktor relied solely on the warmth that sprang from the ring every day, without fail. It was the only thing that kept him going, the only reason he managed to pull through training and the matches and the lonely nights in which the bed seemed impossibly bigger and empty.

On the thirtieth day, Viktor was training when his watch struck 1pm. He readied himself for the warmth to flood his hand, but it never did, and as the watch went from 1:00 to 1:01, Viktor felt his heart stop and his stomach turn. He got off his broom so suddenly he fell from almost 10 feet in the air and took off running, no explanation given to his coach or his team. They didn’t follow. They knew where Yuuri was.

Viktor’s heart was beating so fast he felt like it was trying to beat its way right out of his chest, and he didn’t even realize he was crying until he wiped his hand over his face to move his hair out of his eyes.

He got home in half the time it usually took him, and when he finally closed the door behind him, he fell on his knees sobbing. Makkachin trotted his way to him and licked his trembling hand, but moved back as soon as Viktor started screaming Yuuri’s name.

He couldn’t believe Yuuri was dead. He couldn’t be, Viktor would’ve felt it. He would’ve felt the exact moment Yuuri’s heart had stopped beating: his own would have stopped with it. The world without Yuuri in it should have been colder, darker, it should have stopped and mourned his loss. But the world had kept turning and Viktor’s heart had kept beating, so that meant Yuuri was still alive, right? The ring must have been wrong, the charm must have worn off. Surely Yuuri couldn’t be dead. The feeling of emptiness in the pit of Viktor’s stomach, the way his lungs just didn’t seem to work didn’t mean anything. Yuuri wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. He had promised he would come home, he had sworn he would come back to Viktor. So he would: he never broke his promises.

Viktor didn’t know how long he stayed there, kneeling on the ground, but it felt like an eternity had passed when he heard the front door open and close. He somehow managed to gather enough of himself up to take out his wand and point it toward the man who was now locking the door behind him. If it was someone sent to kill him too, Viktor would take the opportunity to make him regret killing Yuuri.

But when the man turned around, Viktor recognized the black-rimmed glasses and the downright awful necktie. Yuuri was a little more beaten up than he was when he’d left a month before, but he was still Viktor’s beautiful, brave, _living_ husband.

Viktor threw himself at Yuuri without giving himself enough time to start doubting the actual presence of his husband, and was met by a fierce hug.

-Vitya,- Yuuri whispered in Viktor’s ear. -I missed you so much.-

Viktor couldn’t find it in himself to answer, so he just held Yuuri tighter and let the smell of his husband engulf him. He pulled back just far enough to kiss him square on the mouth, sloppy and wet, then pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s.

They spent minutes just holding each other, Yuuri with his coat still on and Viktor with his face still sticky with tears. Only when Viktor had convinced himself that his husband was in fact alive and safe, only then did he manage to put a half-formed sentence together.

-But… the ring…-

It wasn’t much, it could barely be called a sentence, but Yuuri understood anyways. As always, he knew Viktor better than Viktor knew himself.

-The charm wore off when I entered the Ministry,- he explained. -I was planning on surprising you during training before 1pm, but the meeting ran longer than I expected, and when I got there, Yurio told me you’d run off. So I came home.-

When he saw that Viktor wasn’t answering, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly.

-I came home, Viktor.-

Viktor closed his eyes and kissed Yuuri back, pouring into the kiss every moment spent apart, every moment in which he had thought he’d never get to see his Yuuri again.

When they broke apart, Viktor finally managed to smile, his first smile since Yuuri had left.

-You still haven’t burned the necktie,- he stated, smirking slightly. Yuuri burst out laughing and held Viktor close to him.

-And I never will,- he answered.

-I know,- Viktor laughed. -God, I missed you.-

Yuuri stroked Viktor’s hair.

-I love you so much,- he murmured.

-I love you too.-


End file.
